Cameras and video-cameras have been used to capture content on film or digital media. Advances in semiconductor manufacturing and circuit design technologies have enabled the development and production of integrated circuits (ICs) with increasingly higher operational capacity. As a result, electronic products and systems, particularly camera systems, incorporating such integrated circuits are able to provide much greater functionality than previous generations of products.